Luminous tubes are vacuum-tight glass tubes fitted with metal electrodes with an appropriate charge of a rare gas, such as neon or argon. When a source of high-voltage electric power is connected to the electrodes, the tube glows with a steady piercing light. Luminous tubes have long been used in a variety of different structures and operating conditions for data display, decoration and the like.
There exists a need for a luminous tube for producing a multiplicity of desired hues within a common gas. This is particularly the case for luminous tubes for use as luminous sources operating at extremely high switching rates for production of displays in real time. In addition, there is a need for a luminous tube producing very high intensity, specific colors at improved efficiencies.